Professor Whiskers
Monsieur Chaos '''(better known as '''Professor Whiskers) is an evil crime lord and the main antagonist in the feature film, The North Wooten. He was the brilliant cell geneticist of Maine. Though he appeared to be a respectable and idolizing person, Whiskers had some plans in his agenda, starting with eliminating the child human race as revenge for a tragedy that happened many years ago. In truth, Whiskers was revealed to the North Winds' most wanted criminal, Monsieur Chaos whose been responsible for a series of dangerous crimes, with the first one being the murder of Classified's brother. Determined to remain famous, wealthy and powerful, Whiskers wishes to eliminate all of the agents and spies, notably the Black Lion, alias Matthew Wooten. Background Whiskers was sent to an orphanage in the city of France when he was a kitten. At the orphanage, the caretaker spoiled Whiskers with lots of love and affection. Although, Whiskers enjoyed living in the orphanage, he dreamed of being adopted into a family who is loving as the caretakers. Whiskers dressed himself into something that was very subtle when people would come over to the orphanage to adopt a child. However, the parents would ignore Whiskers as he tries to get their attention. Whiskers was sad that he wasn't able to get adopted, so he decided to wait until the next day. Sadly, the days turned months and the months turned into years. Every time when the parents would come to adopt a child, they would ignore, the desperate Whiskers. Once Whiskers turned fifteen years old, he realized something. The reason that he hasn't been adopted was because the parents are only interested in human children and not animals. Seeking revenge on the human race, Whiskers ran away from the orphanage, that night, where he encountered a band of thuggish men, whom he made his minions. Ever since then, he became Monsieur Chaos, a dangerous criminal. He would rob banks, jewelry stores, defeating armies and anything that is considered a criminal act. After his recent encounter with the North Winds, Chaos began to work on a way to exterminate the child human race, seeing that an ordinary death ray won't destroy them because of their kind nature and creatures with kind natures can't be destroyed. Chaos figured that if he could turn the kids into something evil, he might be able to exterminate child human race once and for all. In order to prevent the police from arresting him, Chaos disguised him by putting on blue false eyes over his red eyes and making a formula to change his voice for as long as he can. Under his disguise, he became Professor Whiskers, a cell geneticist who became wealthy and famous with his discoveries. He begins to capture all of the human kids all over the planet without any interference from the North Winds. Personality Professor Whiskers is the much-feared criminal of France. While having a humorous and entertaining demeanor, he can transform into an insane and sadistic monster if he doesn't get what he wants or if somebody stands in his way. After being ignored and neglected for sixteen years, Whiskers' loving and sweet personality was turned into a cruel and hateful one. Whiskers is described as a misanthrope because it led him to attempt genocide on an enormous group of innocent children, who did absolutely nothing to Whiskers. Apparently, the mad scientist is both brutal and cruel when he's both Whiskers and Chaos. As Whiskers, he kidnapped Robo and killed him by blasting him with his Hatred ray (until he was able to reassemble himself). He brutally knocked Classified out with a mallet and was planning to murder Matthew, Corporal, Short Fuse, Eva and Robo by viciously mauling them. Whiskers was overconfident and put a lot of confidence in his plans, believing that no one would stand in his way. However, when he was close to being defeated, Whiskers took matters into his own hands and he was revealed to be the dangerous and despicable criminal, he is. As Chaos, he murdered Classified's brother by dropping him in a vat of piranhas and left him to drown. Second, he murdered several people to succeed in his plans to become rich and famous. In the end, Whiskers can be described as a sociopath. After being orphaned, he started as an innocent and joyful person who would desperately attempt to make a good first impression with a parent. After being rejected and neglected by the human parents, Whiskers showed no remorse in his heinous crimes. For example, when Classified was called over to the hospital after what happened to his brother, Whiskers can be seen outside of the hospital, laughing. Physical appearance Professor Whiskers is an overweight Persian cat wearing a white lab coat. He wore two false blue eyeballs to hide his identity until they popped out. Powers and abilities * '''Cat Physiology: '''Whiskers is an anthropomorphic cat * '''Supreme Intellect: '''Whiskers is shown to extremely intelligent as shown by his powerful technology, that he used to create the deadly chemical, Hatred, weapons for his detached arm, and to manipulate his French accent into a British accent. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Whiskers might've gained his superhuman strength by consuming a formula that could an ordinary animal, powerful strength. * '''Voice Manipulation: '''In order to succeed further in his plans to destroy the child human race, Whiskers consumed a formula which gave him the ability to change his voice, so that his enemies won't recognize him. Appearances The North Wooten Whiskers is first introduced when Gaspard and Robo attempts to free the kids from the cage. While confronting the young genius for the first time, Whiskers tells the young genius, his sad backstory, to which he admits sympathy. While appreciating Matthew's sympathy, he reveals his plans to exterminate the child human race with his Hatred ray. Seeing that he's surrounded by Whiskers' thugs, Matthew pepper sprays Whiskers and snatches the canister of Hatred and makes an escape. Whiskers orders his men to capture Matthew and bring the Hatred back. Luckily, thanks to the North Winds, they were able to rescue Matthew and Robo before the thugs had the opportunity to capture them. Learning that Matthew is with the North Winds, he video calls them to let them know that since the kidnappings in America were a success, the kidnappings around the rest of the planet will be a success. The North Winds try everything they could to rescue the in danger children but they fail when Whiskers is able to kidnap them before they arrive. With help from Matthew, the North Winds track Whiskers at a cooking competition in France and was disguised as the first judge. Whiskers plans to grab a child while his men stun the audience with the bright light from the camera. However, Robo (who was disguised as a child chef) stuns Whiskers with a bright light. He stumbles back and falls off the platform where he trapped in an aluminum pot where the North Winds try to take him into custody. Just as Corporal lifts the pan off of the mad scientist and discovers that the cat is gone because he escaped through the vents. He grabs the child chefs (including Robo) and makes an escape. When the North Winds chase after Whiskers, he fires a missile at the North Wind where he supposedly killed the North Winds. Luckily, the North Winds escaped the plane when he was hit by the missile. Back in his lair, he discovers Robo as a robot dog and plans to use him as leverage since he figures that Matthew will do anything to save his best friend. He also demonstrates how powerful the Hatred ray by testing it on Calvin and Nelson, (whom he kidnapped earlier), which turned them into mutant monsters. Knowing that the North Winds will return to his lair at nighttime, he placed his guards at every door. The North Winds failed to sneak inside the laboratory when their plan to trick the thugs backfired. Whiskers sends Matthew to the experimentation room and sends the North Winds to their painful deaths. In the experimentation room, he tested the Hatred ray on an imprisoned Robo, but it was disastrous when his kindness and the Hatred are combined, it causes a catastrophic meltdown which destroys Robo. Seeing that it destroys robots, Whiskers sends Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack to the basement where he successfully transforms the kids into mutant monsters. He releases the kids into Columbia, where they terrorize the city much to the cat's joy. He sets up the space laser to kill all of the mutant kids. Luckily, the North Winds free Matthew from his monstrous bind and the young genius makes an antidote to rescue the mutant kids. With help from the Wooten and School Gang, they successfully changes the kids back to normal with the antidote-filled guns. The North Winds goes into space to fire a laser which will change all the kids back to normal in one zap. Whiskers discovers his plans being intervened, so he launches himself into space where he and his men attack the North Winds. The thugs are defeated and Whiskers almost makes an effort to attack the North Winds but Matthew knocks him out by punching him. While trying to get up, two false eyeballs fall out and when Whiskers turns around, his true identity is revealed (much to Classified's horror since he's the same criminal who killed his brother). He plans to kill Matthew for exposing his identity. Classified pushes Matthew out of the way where he is brutally knocked out by Whiskers. He takes the mallet off his detached left arm and replaces with a gigantic buzz saw. As Whiskers got close to Matthew and the North Winds, he shreds his buzzsaw through the spaceship's control. All of a sudden, an airbag comes out and knocks Whiskers out. While being unconscious, Eva and Short Fuse put some anti-gravity boots on Whiskers' feet. Once he regains consciousness, he lungs at Matthew but the latter opens the cargo doors which releases Whiskers into space. With Whiskers wearing the anti-gravity boots, he falls directly into a black hole and according to Matthew, it leads to a volcanic planet, where he is painfully vaporized. Following Chaos' death, the North Winds safely return back to Earth where they destroy the canister of Hatred while the kids are freed from Whiskers' mutant invention. The Black Lion Several months after the events of the film, Whiskers' criminal file is in the "Case Closed" final cabinet and inside the folder, it says that North Wind scientists traveled to the volcanic planet that Whiskers fell to and found that there was nothing left of him, except the anti-gravity boots, which confirms that Whiskers is gone for good. Category:Article of the week Category:Villains Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Scientists Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Transformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Main antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Inventors Category:French characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:European characters Category:Orphans Category:Bosses Category:Those destroyed Category:Wooten Villains Category:Thieves Category:Pilots Category:Characters with disabilities